Illusions d'antant
by fleurdpine
Summary: Sasuke reviens à Konoha apres plusieurs mois avec Orochimaru . Mais ... beaucoup de choses ont changées ... et pas en meilleur. Fans de Sasuke ou Sakura , dehors . Ceux de Naruto , Itachi ..par ici !


_Ce coup ci, je m'attaque à Sasuke ... bonne lecture ... ca change de mon style habituel ! Ames sensibles..s'abstenir... _

_Fans de Sasuke ... DEHORS ! _

Disclaimer :  Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi ... la preuve , y sont encore tous vivants !

Illusions d'antant ...

Ce n'était pas censé etre comme ca .

Ce n'était pas supposé finir ainsi , quelque soit ce qu'il ait dit en partant ...quand il a quitté tout ce qu'il avait. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose comme ca ...jamais . _jamais _

Quand qu'il avait eu fini son " entrainement" , sachant qu'il ne pouvait en apprendre plus du Sannin, c'était là qu'il avait pensé aller en premier.

Apres avoir remercié son "sensei" avec l'attention qu'il méritait, une main sur son front, le regardant agoniser sur le sol , sachant qu'il était devenu plus fort que le serpent, c'était Konoha qu'il avait voulu revoir en premier.

_Donc il était reparti._

Avant de penser à sa revanche.

Avanrt de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre...il avait commencé son voyage vers le village.

Ne pensant pas à ce qui l'attendait . Ne pensant pas à quelque chose comme ca.

Mais la réalité était là. Evanescent comme une chandelle dans le vent, se tenait ce qui restait du village de Konoha. Un village qui avait été autrefois le plus puissant des villages cachés. Un village dont le nom était craint et respecté.

Ramené plus bas que terre.

There's nothing to say anymore

When the thruth is clear in front of you.

Les yeux de rubis dne pouvaient voir, comprendre, chercher esperer comment , pourquoi , quand ...

Qui .

_Le village n'était plus. _

Konoha avait été détruit, déserté, il n'y restait plus rien que des ruines et des illusions brisées.

L'endroit où il avait vécu pendant ses douzes premires années avait été réduit à un tas de cailloux froids et il y reignait un lourd silence ...le silence de la mort.

Aucune émotions .

_Rien. _

Il ne pouvait pas savoir quand il avait tourné les talons . Il se sentait trop vidé pour pleurer sur le passé.

Il savait qu'il appartenait à cet endroit . Tant de souvenirs , d'entrainements , de vie ...

_Konoha était chez lui. _

Il savait que naruto l'attendrait ...

Car...

Living in a nightmare

Sleeping further into Madness

Cela faisait mal . Terriblement mal.

_" Il sont tous... partis..."_

Son coeur ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pas apres tout ca.

_Cela avait été chez lui. _

En rentrant il savait -il avait espéré- que tout redeviendrait comme avant ...Naruto lui aurait souri et ils auraient repris leurs vies... attendant l'occasion de tuer Itachi.

Il pensait que quelque chose l'attendrait, les portes se ré-ouvriraient.

Il avait renoncé à tout pour Orochimaru; ses amis, la famille à refonder, son village, tout . Sans regrets.

En apparence

Il savait que Naruto ne lui aurait jamais tourné le dos

Realizing we've lost more than won

Mourining and crying in pain of what's gone.

Naruto.

Où était Naruto.

Pourquoi Konoha avait-il été détruit?

Où étaient-ils tous ?

_Où était Naruto ? _

Il navait jamaisété inquiet , mais il faisait face à la réalité. Le passé était détruit .

Il ne pouvait l'accepter ...il ne pouvait le croire !

_Il courrut. _

Au travers des murs qui avaient servi à protéger, au travers lagrande rue... il courrut.

Rapidement .

Il était blessé.

Il pensait qu'il detestait cet edroit, qu'il ne revenait que pur le blond . Mais il s'en rendait compte. Il aimait cet endroit.

Et cela continuait.

Sauf pour un tueur sans coeur aux yeux de rubis, assoifé de pouvoir.

Le sharingan rouge sang courrait dans la nuit.

Trop Choqué pour assimiler les informations .

Il ne restait rien .

The sound of silence is deafening

Tears sliding down from my eyes.

La tour de l'Hokage avait disparu. Les ruines.

Aucun respect.

_Un acte de la haine._

plus de maisons , le village était vide, désolé, vaincu .

Où étaient les villageois ? Les shinobis ?

Il chercha . Personne.

Personne

" Naruto..."

Il pria de tout son coeur .

Pour voir sa maison , pour le voir .

Il s'arreta au milieu de la rue .

Moqueur , un visage se tenait devant lui . Souriant .

And there stands the nightmare.

Blind eyes lost in the dark. ( des yeux perdus dans la nuit)

" N-Naruto ?"

Les yeux bleus avaient perdu leur éclat...mais un sourire s'étalait sur son visage . Sasuke était déconcerté

Il n'y avait rien d'amusant.

" Tu es de retour " sa voix était douce " Bienvenue , Sasuke ."

Son sourire s'agrandit .

Ses yeux étaient pus pales.

Contraste

" Je t'ai attendu, on t'a tous attendus . " Naruto ne semblait pas s'interresser à se qui se trouvait autour de lui . Il était fixé sur Sasuke. Il n'aimait pas ce regard. Froid . Comme s'il n'y avait rien à l'interieur.

_Faux_

" naruto ... que c'est-il passé ici ? " Il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Les yeux bleux ne regardaient rien ...comme _ rien _ était la réponse . " rien Sasuke ... tout va tres bien ... comme cela doit etre ...tu ne vois pas ? "

Speaking truth and concealed lies ( dire la vérité , conciliée aux mensonges)

Hiding the deep of reality ( se cachant la profondeur dela réalité)

" Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Konoha n'existe plus ! " Sasuke se sentait stupide.

Mais c'était trop peu réel

Ces yeux océan étaient sans vie , froid , vides.

Son sourire était intense quand le blond repris " Pourquoi dids-tu cela Sasuke ? Il n'y a rien de bizarre ici ... Comme cela a toujours été"

Et ce fut le moment où Sasuke reconnu le regard dans les yeux de Naruto .

_Ils étaient choqués . _

Naruto n'était pas là . Pas completement .

" Naruto ..." Sasuke sentait son coeur battre à tous rompre.

Naruto pris sa main.

Elle était chaude . Réelle.

Et Sasuke sentit qu'il marchait comme dans un reve ...un **cauchemar**

" Viens , les autres t'attendent ." Un autre sourire , brillant , commes'il nese trouvait pas au milieu d'un village dévasté , en ruines.

Sasuke laissa Naruto leconduire.

Parcequ'il savait que maintenant ...les pieces de la vérité ne s'assembleraient plus jamais.

Nothing Matter anyone (rien ne choque personne)

Keep screamig in denial (gardez vos cris en retrait)

Il était toujours moqueur , Sasuke le remarqua.

La maison de Naruto tenait enore.

Splendide au milieu des ruines , intacte .

Effrayante

" Ils t'attendent ... on a attendu longtemps ton retour" dit Naruto , joyeusement .

Sasuke se glaca . Esperant ...esperant qu'il restait quelqu'un en ie pour lui expliquer.

Pour demandet . Pour comprendre.

Naruto ouvrit la porte etpoussa sasuke devant lui.

Entrant dans la maison sombre, une horrible odeur sautant à la gorge de Sasuke ... une odeur de mort.

Mais rien était pire que le spectacle qui s'offait à lui.

Il se sentit dégouté , haineux ...

C'était trop pour lui .

_Non réel. _

Seing the death clear in your eyes .

Appearence in nothing knowing it fails . (l'apparence en compte pas pour celui qui sait)

Une table au centre de la piece.

Le noir partout, sauf sr le visage de Naruto , les yeux bleux et vide contre la nuit , brillants.

Et son sourire ... sans vie.

" J'ai ramené Sasuke" dit-il

Et Sauke vit.

Autour de la tableétient assis trois formes.

Ne bougeant pas .

Ne respirant plus.

Les yeux vides ouverts , pris par la mort.

Des corps affalés , déjà livrés à la décomposition...une odeur insupportable .

Sasuke regarda chacun des corps.

Des personnes qu'ilconnaissait . Des personnes à qui il parlait... avec qui il avait combattu , des personnes qu'il avait aimées et respectées.

Des yeux verts sans vie. Des cheveux roses , salis par le sang et la poussiere, tombant irrégulierement sur ses épaules et son cou tranché. des insectes suivaient le mince filet de sang tombant de sa bouche.

Une autre forme, le visage completement ravagé , surement par un kunai, un bras manquant à l'épaule, le torse tranché dans unecoleur rouge/brune

Sasuke ne pouvait le reconnaitre, sauf en voyant le bandeau argenté lui tombantsur son oeil, qui nn'était plus qu'une petite boule de chair sanglante.

Ils étaient tous là.

Doucement pris par le temps. Dévoré par les insectes et les vers. Il voyaientleurs os , d'un blanc poreux, sortant de leurs habits en locques.

Horrible . _La mort. _

" Sakura-chan , Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, tu vois ?" Naruto sourit et toucha le bras d'Iruka. Du sang tomba de son épaule mais Naruto ne le voyait pas . Il ne le pouvait

Naruto sourit à son sensei. " Sasuke est de retour ... pour rester " dit il avec douceur.

Waiting for death to reach for your soul.

Dread is your master until you fail.

" Sasuke-teme , pourquoi tu ne les salue pas ? " Le sourire de naruto se fit plussombre encore. Comme celui d"un prédateur. Mais ses yeux restaient froids et sans vie. " T'es pas gentil ... sa fait si longtemps que l'on t'attends ..."

Les yeux bleux renconterent les noirs , paniqués. Ils étaient si vides , si bleux ... ses yeux qui voyaient tout ne pouvaient retenir quoi que ce soit ...c'était eaucoup trop pour un seul homme.

Sasuke commencait a esayer de reculer. Cela ne devaitpas sepasser ainsi. Il avait toujours pensé retourer à Konoha, que le blondl'acceuillerait à bras ouverts, qu'il tuerait son frere et qu'il vivrait heureux.

Mais rien de tout cela n'allait arriver . La destruction de KOnoha ..et maintenant Naruto.

_Il ne pouvait l'accepter._

Il se sentit l'envie de tourner de nouveauu les talons et de courir, loin de ce massacre.

Il ne pouvait simplementpas comprendre cela . Tout s'écroulait autour de lui, il était observé pares cadavres de ses amis .

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était les yeux de naruto, de plus en plus sombres et les corps en décomposition sur les chaises.

Sans regarder derriere lui, il se mit à courir en arriere.

Il ne s'arreta pas , ne se retourna pas, Il avait tout perdu . Et c'était de sa faute.

_Tout. Pour toujours. _

Je connais tes espoirs

Mais à le fin, tu seras le perdant

Les yeux bleux regarderent avec délice la piece , en entendant les jeune Uchiwa s'enfuir

Un regard de victoire passa sur le visage du blond et il éclata de rire. Ce rire avait quelque chose de bizarre sur le blond .

_Mauvais_

" t'es si vicieux et mauvais ..." une voix grave sortit d'un des coins de lapiece.

Naruto se retourna, et il fut soudain envellopé dans des bras chauds , sa tete contre un torse dur.

" Je le suis ... et tu aimes ca ... " repliqua-t-il

Un rire grave rejoins Naruto lorsque sa main passa sur les longs cheveux noirs de l'homme.

" Il était choqué ... pourquoi cela ?" Naruto dit , en laissant les levres de l'homme passer dans son cou .

Ses yeux se reveillerent, bleux et pleins de vie , une lueur noire subsistant encore.

" Il a toujours été tres attaché à ses personnes ... mon imbécile de petit frere...il ne connait rien a la mort ..."

" C'était la meilleure facon pour moi de lui montrer qui je suis vraiment .." dit Naruto, son sourire de démon ré-apparu.

Itachi et Naruto quitterent la maison, le soleil brulant sur les ruines de Konoha.

" On doit y aller" dit l'Uchiwa.

Naruto sourit. Un nouveau regard méchant.

" Bien sur . on ne va pas rester plus longtemps dans mes ruines si? Ca me rend malade"

Et en un clin d'oeil, ilsétaient partis.

Un oiseau perché sur le crane ouvert de Sakura brisa le silence.

Le vrai cauchemar est la vérité.

Qui est montrée par le réalité

_Bon appetit ... _

_Read and review svp... j'adore les critiques ! _


End file.
